


Anticipation

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she’d misread his signals.  Maybe this was a very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [stxihetkinkmeme_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stxihetkinkmeme_ao3) collection. 



> __**Prompt:**  
>  Sex in Sickbay, complete with them calling each other Doctor and Nurse. Either mature or explicit are fine with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's notes: Unbeta’d. This is what what came out when I sat down to write this morning, and I’m pleased enough with it to post it as is.

“Looking for something?” Dr. McCoy slid up behind her and placed his hands on the desk on either side of her, trapping her against the edge. He held himself close but not touching, and she could feel the heat of him across the distance between them.

“Dr. McCoy, the other nurses-”

“Are busy doing what they’re supposed to be doing out at the nurses station. No one is coming into my office except you. Now why is that?”

Christine swallowed hard. Maybe she’d misread his signals. Maybe this was a very bad idea. “I have the report ready that you asked for. I just came to tell you.”

“You could have commed me with that.” His voice was steady and even, and she couldn’t tell if she was imagining that little edge of heat to it or if it actually existed.

“Sir, in the lift...” She faltered, unsure of what to say. He’d said he’d like to buy her a drink sometime, leaning casually against the opposite wall with that half-smile that she found so damn attractive, and she hadn’t known what to say. The doors had opened and he’d winked at her, and then he was gone.

“I enjoy my liquor, but I’m not such a lush that I keep it at work.” He was amused, and she felt incredibly awkward about having come in here in the first place.

The thing was, it had happened this morning and she hadn’t been able to get it out of her head all day. Every time she turned around he was there acting like everything was normal and she’d been so flustered she didn’t hardly know what to say to him. While they’d been in surgery it seemed she accidentally touched him every time they passed an instrument. She’d blushed furiously each time, thinking that surely he knew she was watching his hands and wondering what they would feel like on her. She could hardly concentrate on her work she was so wound up, and she’d decided that the relief of knowing was worth the risk.

“I’d like that drink sometime. Maybe even tonight.”

“Tonight is awfully far away, Nurse Chapel,” he said, close enough that his lips brushed her neck. It sent a ripple of goose bumps across her skin.

She stepped back into him. “You have anything on your plate at the moment, Dr. McCoy?”

He slid his hand up into her hair under the loose bun she’d pinned up this morning, and pulled her head back just this side of too rough. “Looks like someone wants fucked right here and now.”

She shuddered and nodded, rubbing her ass against his hard dick.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, Doctor,” she said, her voice coming out hoarse from the angle of her head.

He licked her neck and then bit gently, sucking until she worried he might leave a hickey. Then he pushed her down onto the desk, sliding her dress up with the palms of his hands and pulling her underwear down around her thighs.

“Damn, you are wet.” He slid a finger up her slick folds, dipping in to nudge at her opening. “You went around all day just thinking of this, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Dr. McCoy, please.” Her ass felt cold and bare, and the suspense was like to kill her.

“Sweet, shy little Christine, under my nose all this time and I never knew,” he said, unzipping his pants. There was a rustle of cloth and then he was pushing inside her, thick and hard and on the edge of too fast.

She moaned, reaching back to grip the edge of the desk for leverage and pushing back onto him.

“Quiet, Nurse, or someone else will be coming in.”

She nodded and let him fuck her until she had to bite her lip to keep her groaning inside. The desk was hard against her thighs and she was terrified someone would walk in any moment - they could both be fired for this. But McCoy’s hands were warm around her hips and he was hitting her just right on each thrust and it was delicious enough that she let go and came hard and tight around him.

He groaned lowly and his rhythm stuttered, and then he was coming into her hot and slick. He collapsed onto her back, his weight a heavy comfort even though he was resting on his elbows. “I still want that drink tonight,” he whispered.

“So do I.” Only, next time she was going to kiss him first. She had a feeling his mouth was positively sinful.


End file.
